


The Last Time

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Pete Dunne One Shots [26]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne
Summary: Stupidly short.





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Stupidly short.

You hugged the toilet as if your life depended on it. You hadn’t been this sick in a long time. Every time you thought the nausea had passed and tried to stand up you’d find yourself being sick yet again. You’d lost count of how many hours you’d been sat on the bathroom floor, trying to keep quiet so you wouldn’t wake your boyfriend. You thought you’d been quiet enough, but a few minutes ago he’d walked in, blurry eyed.

“I warned ya,” he muttered, walking over to you and brushing your sweat soaked hair from your face. “Next time you’re hungover, I’m not going to hold your head out of the toilet. I’m gonna let you drown.”

“I’m not hungover,” you pouted.

“Don’t fib,” he chuckled.

“I’m not. I didn’t drink that much.”

“Obviously ya did.”

“No. I didn’t. I only had half of one but it made me feel sick so I switched to sodas.”

Pete frowned and rubbed your back.

“Want me to get ya anythin’?”

You shook your head, but soon wished you hadn’t as another wave of nausea hit you. Pete wrinkled his nose while you threw up, he always hated it when you were sick.

“I’ll go get ya some water,” he said, getting up and rushing out of the room.

“Big baby,” you muttered.


End file.
